Horse Ride
by EugeneAndRapunzelFitzherbert
Summary: Rapunzel asks Eugene to take her on a horse ride.


Rapunzel ran through the hallways, not caring that princess's should walk. It had been eight months since she first moved into the castle. She even preferred the _tower_ over the castle. The castle was insanely boring, and rarely anything happened. But today, Rapunzel found something she could do that was fun.

"Eugene! Eugene! Euuuuuuuuugggggggeeeeennnnnne!" Rapunzel called. The maids and servants in the hallways covered up their ears.

"Princess, be quiet! You're going to cause a riot!" yelled a servant.

"Sorry!" Rapunzel replied.

She zipped down a flight of stairs and began yelling his name again.

"EUGENE! EUUUUUGGGGGEEEENNNNE!"

She got to his room and barged in. Eugene was standing by hid window. He turned around when he heard the sound of Rapunzel running in.

"Not that I don't like it, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I know what I want to do today!"

"What?"

Rapunzel giggled. "You know how you said you like horses?"

Eugene nodded.

"And you know how you said you love riding them?"

"Yes."

Rapunzel began swaying. "Well…I want you to take me for a horse ride!" she exclaimed.

"You do? Like, now?" Eugene asked.

"Mmmhmm. We can go on Maximus, and just, well, be together."

"Won't your parents be angry?"

"They don't have to know." Rapunzel said.

Eugene chuckled, but agreed to take Rapunzel on a horse ride.

Eugene came out of the palace stables, bringing Maximus out with him. Rapunzel was jumping with excitement.

"Alright, need help getting on?" Eugene asked.

Rapunzel nodded, only so she could be held by Eugene. Eugene grabbed her and lifted her onto the horse. He climbed on in front of her after.

"Okay, do you want to go fast or slow?" he asked.

"Um, slow." Rapunzel answered.

Eugene shouted something, and Maximus began walking mediumish instead of slow.

"Uh, Max? Slow down, please." Rapunzel said. Maximus slowed down. Rapunzel wrapped her arms tightly around Eugene so she would stay on.

A couple minutes passed, and Rapunzel had a great idea.

"Hey, Eugene, can we go…well, can we go faster?"

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Like, you said when you tried to escape from guards, you would go over buildings and fallen trees."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I want to try it!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Are you sure? It can get pretty dangerous. You could fall off."

"I'll be holding onto toy the whole time." Rapunzel replied.

"Alright. But you might want to hold on tight." Eugene said.

He kicked Maximus's side. Maximus neighed, and started running. Rapunzel was holding onto Eugene for dear life. Maximus jumped over fallen trees that were in the middle of the road, making Rapunzel scream with excitement. This was fun.

After a while, they slowed down a bit, and stopped at a nearby lake.

"Max, you go rest. Blondie and I will go find something else to do." Eugene said.

Maximus happily trotted over to a tree and lied down underneath it.

"OK, Blondie, whaddaya wanna do?" Eugene asked.

Rapunzel thought for a moment. "Let's just go on a walk." She suggested. Eugene nodded and they walked off.

"No, it's not that I hate the castle, I'm just saying there's absolutely nothing to do!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

It was well past noon, and they were still on their walk.

"And in an isolated tower, there's stuff to do?" Eugene asked.

"Well, I have my paint there, and all of my other stuff. But I'm just glad there's no way I'm ever-"

"Uh, Punz?" Eugene interrupted.

"What?" Rapunzel asked. Eugene pointed. Rapunzel looked over, and gasped.

They were at the tower.

"How'd we get here?" Rapunzel said.

"I don't know." replied Eugene.

Over in the front, Rapunzel could make out Moth- err, Gothel's cloak, still there from…that day. Rapunzel shuddered at the memory. They just turned around and walked back.

It took at least four hours for Eugene to remember how o get back. He had forgotten most about what he knew about the forest. Eight months of training to become a prince took its place.

Maximus was asleep, and clouds were rolling into the sky.

"A storm's coming. There's no way we'll make it home without being wet. Why don't we go back tomorrow?" Eugene said.

"Alright." Rapunzel replied.

"I'll go find some shelter. You go and wake up Sleepin' Beauty over there."

Rapunzel nodded. Eugene walked off into the forest. Eugene had told Rapunzel that Maximus is a tough horse to wake up.

Rapunzel pushed Maximus. Didn't work. She tickled him. Didn't work. She scratched him. Didn't work. She began thinking of what else she could do. Nothing she thought of could work. Then, Eugene came back.

"I found a cave, we can stay there. You can't wake up Max, huh?"

"No, I've tried everything!" 

"Here," Eugene said, "I'll try."

He walked over and knelt down.

"Hey, Max, Flynn Rider is escaping with the princess's crown!"

Maximus's eyes shot open and he jumped up. Eugene chuckled.

"It always works!"

Rapunzel laughed, too. She had to admit, it was funny. They walked to the cave that Eugene found. When they walked in, outside began raining. Then, a downpour.

"It's a good thing you found this cave." Rapunzel commented.

Her dreams were filled with Eugene's death, and the nightmare of an arranged marriage. She woke up, her heart racing a mile a minute. She looked over and saw Eugene asleep in a corner. She crawled over and lied down next to him and moved Eugene's arm around her.

"This was a great day," she whispered, "You are truly my one and only."

And she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
